


【德哈德】Harry Potter和他十分井井有条的私人助理（授权翻译）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Harry Potter的新助理井井有条到讨厌的地步。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	【德哈德】Harry Potter和他十分井井有条的私人助理（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Incredibly Organized Personal Assistant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246966) by [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

Harry Potter是个 ** **非常有名的人**** 。

最重要的是，他是一个 ** **非常忙**** 的名人，他曾纯粹因为压力而轻度精神崩溃三次，后来屈服于Hermione的唠叨，登了招聘私人助理的广告。

“因为你的生活太疯狂了，”Ron曾说，“不，我才不会做你的私人助理，做你最好的朋友已经够危险了。”

面试这天，排向魔法部Rhesus Pheezus会议室的队伍一眼望不到头，人声嘈杂，上百位满怀希望的女巫（大部分是）和巫师都手攥着一份羊皮纸资格证。

凡是说了“Mr Potter我是你的超级粉丝”的人，申请表就会自动被皱着眉头的Ron扔到“绝对没门”的文件堆里。Ron这几年皱眉的功夫练得颇为不错。

“太可怕了，”一名溜出会议室的应聘者，声音颤抖地对其他人道，“你们知道吗，他头发很红，然后他就死死地瞪着你。我哭了，就一点。”

“别再让他们哭了，”Harry语气疲惫地警告Ron，将额头咚的一声撞上表面光滑的长桌。“他们一哭，我心情就不好，心情不好我就会饿。”

“呼吸你也会饿，Harry。”Hermione心不在焉地说，把申请表按字母顺序排好，“你的吃相跟鹰头马身有翼兽一模一样，下一位！”

Ron对下一个进来的应聘者使出了他浑身的皱眉功夫，但对方只是扬了扬眉毛，优雅地坐到桌子尽头的椅子上。

Harry抬起头，眨了眨眼：“Malfoy？”

“仅此一家，”Malfoy说着把他的羊皮纸申请表稳稳地飘向Hermione，后者接住羊皮纸，翻开，边看边露出赞许的神色。

“额，你为什么想做我的私人助理？”

“我需要一份工作。”Malfoy的眼神充满戒备，但敌意不是很强，“而且我擅长私人协助。”

“我一直以为，你才是那种需要私人助理的人，”Ron吸了吸鼻子，再次板起脸来。

Malfoy果断地怒视回去。Harry违背了自己的意愿，在心里给他加了一分。Ron有175分，但Malfoy的那一分相当不错。“随你怎么想，Weasley，虽然我敢肯定你不太适合用脑。”

“你必须处理一大群尖叫的粉丝，”Hermione指出。

“我知道一个能让女妖闭嘴的魔咒，”Malfoy自信满满，“尖叫的粉丝对我来说不值一提。”

“以及Harry的社交能力差到让人难以直视——”

“嘿！”

“——所以你还要指导他出席魔法部宴会时如何穿衣打扮，”Hermione说完，不理会Harry的怒视。Harry为自己刚刚的瞪视加上一分。

“Malfoy是训练有素的社会名流，”Malfoy脸上的笑容甜得出奇，尽管眼里闪着狡黠的光芒。

“还有……好吧，基本上不要让他再一次精神崩溃，”Ron说，放弃了他的皱眉威慑。Malfoy对此似乎有些惊讶，十分不解地看了眼Harry，仿佛发现了他不同的一面。

“总之不要杀他。”Hermione警告道，“否则我们会杀了你，我们需要他。”

“我还在魔法部服缓行，”Malfoy讥笑起来，完全恢复了他的本来面目。Harry见此几乎欣喜若狂，先前那个友好的笑容杀了他一个措手不及。“毫无疑问，我肯定会因为刺杀这位少年英雄让自己被判一个阿兹卡班无期徒刑。给我点信任，Granger。”

“他被录用了。”Hermione不容置喙道。

“等等，什么？”Harry茫然地看向她，Hermione只是耸耸肩。

“除了我们，”至此，她指了指她自己和Ron，“他是少有的几个不会巴结你的人，你也知道你讨厌阿谀奉承（fawning）。”

“还有小鹿（fawns），我不懂你为什么不喜欢小鹿，”Ron插嘴道。

“它们可爱到让人怀疑，”Harry嘟囔着，“而且没错，我就是讨厌奉承。”

“况且他会指出你什么时候在犯傻，”Hermione指出。

“我认为那将是我最喜欢的部分，”Malfoy很是期待，“你很蠢，Potter。”

“好，”Harry干巴巴地说，叹了口气，“很好，他被录用了，但我敢说，光他一个人就会让我再次崩溃。”

“你不会，”Malfoy保证，薄唇勾起一抹阴险的笑，“我，Draco Malfoy，发誓会让你的生活更加安逸，即使你已经身处其中，你的存在就已经快把你逼疯了。”

“哦，看在梅林的份上，”Harry再次用脑袋敲了敲桌子，与此同时，Malfoy站起了身，昂首阔步走向门口，拉开门，放声咆哮：“你们这群人回家去！我被录用了！都滚吧，这里没你们的事了。”

“你知道吗，我从没喜欢过他，”Ron若有所思，“但他吼人挺有一套。”

“你要是敢杀我，我就解雇你。”Harry威胁道，Draco Malfoy嘲讽一笑。

***

Draco Malfoy十分井井有条。

“那是因为我很擅长同时处理多个任务。”他得意地告诉Potter，开始以一种五星上将都羡慕不已的毅力来管理巫师英雄的生活，“八岁那年的夏天，我就需要打理Malfoy庄园里我自己的一个侧翼。”

“别跟我提你那该死的庄园，”Harry厉声对他道，Draco看了他良久，眼神难以捉摸，近乎不自然地点了点头。

“没问题，Potter。”

Draco Malfoy还有个“砖墙”的绰号，因为他能阻止企图染指Harry Potter巨大财富的一切行为。

例如：

_Dear Mr_ _._ _Potter，_

_夜骐观察青年协会致力于鼓励和支持能看见夜骐的年轻人。如你所知，夜骐只能被不幸目睹死亡的人所窥见。我们这里的大部分年轻人能看到夜骐，都是被你们的某些活动不幸延缓了战争的结束所致，我们在此请愿您能提供一笔最为可观的捐助。_

_恭候您的馈赠。_

_Gravius Glutenu_

_夜骐观察年轻协会会长_

-

_Dear Mr_ _. Gluyenu,_

_我该如何明确表示？_

_啊，好的：不行。_

_哦，请允许我详细说明：您的协会并不归属于特许慈善组织协会，因此您的情况违反了英雄保护法案第五条第一项内容，任何未注册的机构都不得向巫师英雄申请捐款。上述请愿将被视为贿赂行为，需处以四万加隆的罚款，或者十个月的监禁，亦或者两者皆是。_

_请注意，您的信件以及这封回信的复件都已被猫头鹰速递给了傲罗欺诈部和Mr_ _. Potter_ _的律师。_

_Sincerely_ _，_

_Draco Titan Malfoy_

_Mr. Harry Potter_ _的生存管理员_

“等等，”看到这封信函，Harry说，“根本没有英雄保护法案。”

“没有吗？”Draco从Harry手中拿过羊皮纸，迅速叠好，用一个Harry从未见过的印章盖戳，尽管它看上去非常正式，不仅刻有Harry的全名，还有一条龙保护性地盘踞在文字周围。

Harry皱起眉头：“还有……我不认为有罚款这回事。”

“想象一下，”Draco示意栖息在格里莫广场二楼Harry声称的家庭办公室外的猫头鹰，将封好了的羊皮纸递给它并小声说了什么，然后朝飞出窗外的它挥了挥手，“午餐时间，对吧？”

“而且我敢肯定我没有律师。”

“嗯哼，他们才不知道，不是吗？”Draco言辞犀利，狠狠地瞪了Harry一眼，“我打赌你再也不会收到他们的信，你花钱雇我就是为了这个。我会尽我所能不让他们碰你一根毫毛，懂？”

“你是说以斯莱特林的方式？”Harry也在怒视他，不过眼里多了些喜爱和愉悦，“好、好，我懂了。继续，生存管理员。”

他走了出去，嘴角挂着一抹笑意。Draco花了些时间告诉自己，他是一个出色的多任务处理者。

“我，”他大声道，“是如此的擅长多任务处理，事情在我意识到之前就解决了。”

他还告诉自己，他相当专业。

“我是海峡这边最好的私人助理。”

而且他不会真的喜欢他的上司。

“在学校的时候我就讨厌他，我们水火不容，”他对着空荡荡的房间坚定不移地说，“即使他和我想象的完全不同、即使他救了我的命，我还是认为他很愚蠢。他……他太心慈手软了！我相信那都是装的。”

（好吧，Harry Potter太过仁慈了，这就是为什么他需要一个像Draco这样的人来把控他、保住他的钱财。实际上，Black家的钱财，严格来说也是Draco的钱，他正在把它赢回的途中，不劳费心。问题是，Harry喜欢把它拱手让人，或许只是为了恶心Draco，那可不行。）

“还小心眼。”

（因为Potter有格兰芬多的习惯，喜欢冒险到天使都不敢涉足的地方，一心一意地帮助别人，根本不记得照顾自己。好几次，Draco不得不强迫这只蠢驴吃点东西或喝点什么。）

“他好看得天理难容！”

（嗯，他……他没有在为自己辩护，真的没有。）

“我，”Draco万念俱灰地说，“彻底完了。”

*

所以，Draco仍然是Potter的十分井井有条的私人助理。

无论如何，Potter就是这么说的：“请转交给我十分井井有条的私人助理——”

“是生存管理员。”Draco如果在附近，一定会气愤地低声如是说。

“——我会尽快处理。”

举办Potter圣诞派对的人正是Draco。

“我要办圣诞派对？”Harry看到随处可见的装饰品，总会疑惑地问。不管怎样，那会是个精彩的派对，大家最喜欢的游戏是Dirty Santa。

Harry派对上的Dirty Santa的玩法如下：

1.轮到Draco时，他会从圣诞老人大红袋子里拿出一份礼物。

2.轮到Ron时，他有两个选择：要么从袋子里挑选，要么拿走别人的礼物。Ron选择拿走Draco的礼物，只为了看他火冒三丈。

3.Draco不得不再次做选择，他很可能会拿走Harry的礼物。

3a.Harry可能会拿Hermione的

3b.Hermione会拿Ron的

3c.Ron去拿Draco的

4.Draco火冒三丈

以此类推。

Draco是记得各种生日和其它重要日子的人。

“谢谢你送的周年纪念礼物，”某日，Ginny在对角巷看见Harry时对他说，眼睛闪着光亮，“Dean和我非常喜欢！”

“完全是我的荣幸，Gin，”Harry礼貌地对她笑道，因为现在他已经习惯了Draco包揽所有的礼物购买，下次见面时他只会问：“你到底又买了什么？”

Harry参加宴会时，他十分井井有条的私人助理总会坐在他身边，喃喃地说出所有接近他们的政治傀儡的名字，还有他们的一些轶事。大家都意识到Harry已经从一个几乎躲在窗帘后的小男孩，成长成了一个八面玲珑、待人周到的年轻人，欣然地融入到巫师的华贵盛宴当中。

Harry第一次与另一个男人约会时，为他打扮的人是Draco。

“那件不行，”Draco头也不抬地说，Harry正在格里莫广场舒适的家庭办公室跺脚，“也不要穿绿袍子。”

“那这些呢？”

“老天，不行。”

“可你根本没看！”

“我就是知道不行。”

“好吧……这些呢？”

Draco终于屈尊抬起头，微微皱起眉头，打量起Harry那件华美的褐红长袍，那仿佛是量身定做，让他惊艳旁人。

“可以，”最终，他不情不愿地说，“玩得开心。”

尽管Harry本人一无所知，但Draco是威胁Harry的约会对象，不论男女，并让他们签署保密协议的人。

“要是让我在报纸上看到你们约会的任何一个字，”Draco会在飞路通讯当中恶毒地冷笑一声，“放心，我绝对会挖出你见不得光的每一个秘密，让整个世界都看看你能有多难堪。这不是虚张声势，已经有四个了……我知道，你不信我。既然如此，三年前的燕尾狗事件如何？……很好，感谢你的合作。”

Harry开始难以置信地说：“我从没想过有一天我的生命会需要Draco。”

Ron会做鬼脸，Hermione会对他纵容一笑，Draco则是既开心又恼火。

*

或许，Harry Potter的十分井井有条的私人助理在生存管理的过程中被绑架是不可避免的。

“我们要多少钱？”Draco听到其中一个绑匪声音颤抖地说，他们把他扔到了肮脏的地板上。Draco的眼睛被遮住了，看不见这个房间，他的双手被绑在身后，被人翻身的时候能感受到布满沙砾的粗糙表面。“一百万加隆？”

“我比这贵多了，”Draco傲慢地说，但因为他的嘴被堵住，发出的声音只是：“嗯嗯、嗯嗯、嗯嗯嗯、嗯嗯、嗯嗯、嗯嗯啊。”

“也许Potter会给更多，我敢肯定，”另一个人若有所思地说，“毕竟，为了爱人，你有什么不愿意做的呢？”

“什么？！”Draco试图大喊，“我是他的生存管理员！”

毫无疑问，因为Harry现在已经完全沉迷进了井井有条的生活当中（而且他不知道周二早上该去哪里，因为他的日程表还塞在Draco长袍的某个口袋里），他顺着所有熟人身上都配备的跟踪咒一路找来，以最英勇的姿态闯了进来。

事实上，Draco根本什么也看不见，但他想那应该有些英勇风范。毕竟，那可是Harry。

一阵叫喊声传来，几个咒语从Draco的鼻尖擦过，闻起来像烧焦的头发，然后他听见Harry在喊他的名字。

“哦，感谢梅林，”他听到了Harry的呼吸声，被人扶着坐了起来，双手也被迅速松绑。眼前的布匹被小心翼翼地取下，他看着Harry担忧的神情，眨了眨眼。

“你和魔法部部长十点十五分的会面马上就要迟到了，你这个笨蛋，你可以等下再来救我，”Draco正打算用最为严厉的语气继续说下去，Harry却吻上了他。天呐，一个非常美妙的吻，激烈索求，如饥似渴而且……非常的Harry。Draco瞠目结舌地后退开来，震惊地看着红晕悄悄爬上Harry的面颊。

“我现在要做什么？”Harry说，脸仍是红的，但笑着看向Draco，扶他站了起来。

“十点十五，见魔法部部长，”Draco迷糊道。

“来吧，”Harry的手保护性地环在他腰上，“我需要你。”

“好，”Draco的声音恍惚又轻细，Harry一回想就会暗自窃笑他好几年，“那是因为我是你十分井井有条的私人助理。”

“哦，恐怕你不止于此，我的生存管理员，”Harry说着把Draco搂得更紧了些，脸上笑容不减，“远远不止。”


End file.
